rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Drago
Drago is the Guardian of Carpe Diem Appearance Drago is a muscular teenage boy with a slightly tan skin tone (mostly from being in the Hawaiian sun). His hair is somewhat spiky and dark brown with red highlights and he has brown eyes which sometimes appear to have an orange or copper tint. He usually wears a red vest with black trim, though the top of it has faded to orange also because of being in the sun. He also often wears brown jean-like shorts that appear to be torn and unraveling at the bottom of each leg, along with brown leather sandals. He has tribal Hawaiian tattoos covering his shoulders and upper arms and continue along the top of his back. Personality Drago has a carefree and reckless personality which can sometimes get him into trouble. He tends to do crazy and dangerous things because “Carpe Diem” or “Seize the Day” which he interprets, “Living every day as if it was the last”. He is usually unintentionally destructive, causing destruction and chaos by accident or without even realizing before its too late. He enjoys challenging others to fights to prove his strength, even if he doesn’t stand a chance. Though he is fiercely loyal to his friends and the Guardian Alliance, who he thinks of as family and would do anything to protect them. He has a very straightforward mind, determined to solve any challenge he faces (usually with violence). He secretly has a crush on the Guardian of Self-sufficiecy, Yozora Kagune, but doesn’t even realize it himself. Usually being oblivious to any feelings he might have towards someone. History Drago come from an ancient race called the Incedrians, a race of powerful and brutal flame users, and he is thought to be the last one left. When the Incedrian Empire threatened the Earth and the Moon Palace, a group of Guardians, led by the Head Guardian Nightfire, were sent to face them and their king, Sigmis. The fight was brutal and the Incedrians refused to back down, but the guardians fought on until Sigmis was the only one left. Nightfire offered him parlay and even in his weakened state, he attempted to attack him and Zeitola, forcing Nightfire to end him with a blast that also collapsed the castle. Knwoing they had succeeded in the fight, the Guardians readied to return to the moon. But Nightfire could hear crying amongst the rubble of the destroyed capital and decided to investigate, finding an Incedrian infant. He decided to bring him back to the moon where Manny gave Nightfire the responsibility to care for Drago. Drago grew up at the Moon Palace and thought of Nightfire and Zeitola as parents. And when she arrived, Yozora helped in teaching him to be a guardian, even though it didn’t seem like he ever paid attention. Once he turned 14 and has practiced mastering his powers, he spent more time away from the Moon Palace and in Hawaii around the various volcanoes. This is where he gave himself the last name “Kalama” which means “flaming torch“ in Hawaiian. Category:Crystal Aurora Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Power users Category:Fire Category:Characters who lost family members